


A Yeoman's Job

by cakeisnotpie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing Kink, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: For PsiStriker who wanted “The skirt is supposed to be this short.”





	

“Stop pulling at it. The skirt is supposed to be that short,” Phil hissed under his breath. 

“Jesus, my ‘nads can feel the breeze in this thing,” Clint bitched. “Who’s idea was this again?” 

“You told me to pick up the costumes, and I quote, ‘I don’t give a shit what it is. Tony’s gone overboard this year and I just want to make an appearance and go home.’,” Phil said, straightening his polyester tunic with a quick tug. “Sue me for getting something I like.” 

The elevator slowed to a halt, doors sliding open. The room beyond was filled to capacity with people in elaborate costumes; Clint saw Steve and Natasha dressed Cleopatra and Marc Anthony (Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton’s version, of course), Thor and Jane as Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett, and Sam and Bucky as Finn and Poe Dameron. 

“I know you’ve got a thing for classic Star Trek, but did I have to be Uhura?” The pantyhose felt weird as his thighs rubbed together and high heels were not made to walk in. How the hell did Nat do it?

“Tony said famous couples,” Phil patiently explained for the sixth time. “And you’re not Uhura, you’re Yeoman Janice Rand. That’s why you’re wearing blue, not red.” 

“Phil!” Bruce stepped up beside them. Since he was going solo, he’d gone with a 1940s suit and small glasses, hair slicked down flat. “Kirk and Janice Rand? You sly dog.” 

“And you went with Alan Turing.” Phil smiled. “Nice choice.” 

“Smart guy, ended up alone. Seemed fitting.” Bruce eyed Clint. “That’s a good look there, Hawkeye. The wig is perfect.” He chuckled and headed off into the crowd. 

“Well, the wig itches,” Clint said to the retreating back. “And you know Barnes is never going to let me live this down.” 

“Fine. If you want to go home and change, go for it,” Phil huffed in exasperation. “Sue me for wanting to indulge a little fantasy.” 

Clint stopped, turned, and raised an eyebrow. “Fantasy? What …” He thought about it. “Give me a second.” 

He left Phil there and wove through the bodies until he got to Natasha. A short whispered conversation ensued then he headed back, only this time there was a gleam in his eye and a swish in his gait. 

“Why Captain Kirk,” he all but purred into Phil’s ear. “All you had to do was tell me you had a thing for seeing me in a skirt. I’ll wear anything you want if it gets you hot.” He leaned in closer. “The underwear you laid out for me is nice and snug; bet you can’t wait to see it.” 

Phil swallowed and Clint smiled. Now that he had Phil’s number, the evening was looking up. Very up.


End file.
